changes
by Pendecardiel
Summary: Harry finds out he has some more relatives than he knew of and where does Severus come into all of this
1. disclaimer and summary

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the twins, their mother and the plot. If any new characters arise I will write and extended disclaimer.

There see now I'm rambling on. Ok onto the story.

**Summary**: Starts during the summer hols in which Harry has his seventeenth birthday. Harry finds out he has some more relatives than he knew of and where does Severus come into all of this


	2. twins

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in the smallest bedroom of number four, privet drive, his aunt and uncles home. Looking up the nights sky he realised he had one minute until he was seventeen. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a white speck coming towards his room that could only be his owl, Hedwig. When she arrived his window was wide open waiting for her. Looking at the presents she had brought he untied them from her leg and swiftly placed them in the loose floorboard. Then he rolled over on his bed and fell asleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning he was shocked to hear no noises coming from the rest of the house. Dudley would surely be making the house shake like it normally did. Going into the bathroom he was shocked to discover that he was about three inches taller than the night before and had long black hair, which he immediately swept into a ponytail. Deciding not to he discouraged by his new looks he headed downstairs he found a note addressed to him.

_Boy_

_Your Aunt and I have taken Dudley on vacation and we will not be returning until after you have left so you will have to work out food and supplies for yourself and as we are not there you will have to do this with your own money. You are not to go running to others begging for money and food and when we return we expect to find the house neat tidy and all our possessions that we could not take in top condition._

So he had the house to himself for at least a month. YES!!! No Vernon, No Petunia, No Dudley and best of all, No Beatings for doing something wrong or forgetting to do something. Going into the living room he switched the T.V on and started to watch the discovery channel when a knock on the door distracted him. He rushed to the door and opened it to see two children with emerald green eyes and black silky ponytails exactly like his own. A blond haired man with blue eyes walked calmly up behind them.

"Mr Vernon Dursley?" the man asked

"No. I am his nephew, Harry Potter. Can I help you?" Harry asked with all the politeness he had.

"I am not sure. Two nights ago I received a call from a neighbour of these youngsters telling me that their house was on fire and someone with a stick had killed their mother. Their files were saved owing to the fact that they were locked in a metal case but as we cannot find the father on any records we have to place them in the care of their relatives. How old are you Mr Potter?" Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Seventeen today."

"Happy Birthday. You are of legal age soon and you live with adults correct." Harry nodded "would you consider taking them in and become their legal guardian?"

"Yes. I would." Harry answered the man confidently.

"The Dursleys will be home soon I assume." The man said.

"Unfortunately no. They received news that one of their relations recently passed away in France so they flew out this morning and will not be returning for about a month due to the fact that they wish to stay with the family until they get over this." Harry lied fluently.

"Very well. I trust that a seventeen year old boy like yourself can be trusted to look after two five year olds. If you would please sign here and they are legally under your protection." He stated as Harry signed the papers.

"Thank you sir. I was wondering if I might see the files and birth certificate."

The man handed over the box and key then saying goodbye to the children he got in his car and drove off. Harry ushered the twin inside.

Once in the living room Harry sat the children down. "So what are your names?" he asked politely.

The girl answered respectfully. "I am Selina and this is my brother Sebastian Evans-Snape." Harry's mouth dropped. _Snape_. They looked like him and where related to Snape. 'Damn this can't be good' Harry thought.

"The muggle said we were stay with relations. Are you one of them?"

"Yes. I am your cousin...I think. One minute did you just say muggle?"

"Damn mum told us not to say that in front of muggles."

"Oh it's okay. I'm not a muggle. I'm in my last year at Hogwarts. Just a piece of advice, if we come back after today, please don't mention magic, Hogwarts, or anything to do with the wizarding world or they will hate you as much as they hate me. Now what relation are they to you?"

"Aunt Petunia is/was our mothers sister." Harry nodded to show that he understood.

"My Mother is dead too. She was killed by Voldemort." The twins just stood there and looked at him.

"Don't worry Harry, mum told us not to fear the name."

Harry took Selina and Sebastian up to his bedroom and took out a piece of parchment, his quill, a bottle of ink and then called for his owl whilst writing a message. He tied the note to Hedwig's leg and said simply to the bird, go find the greasy git of a potions master and if he doesn't reply peck him until he come for us. With that the bird flew off and Harry turned towards the twins. "I wasn't given any belongings so I'll just pack mine up and then wait for him to come." The twins looked at each other before bursting into identical smiles. Sebastian looked at Harry and saw his trunk.

Severus Snape sat at his potions table finishing off Lupin's Wolfsbane potion, which would be needed for the upcoming nights when an owl he immediately recognised as potters swooped in through his open window. Noticing she had a letter attached to her he removed it and read it thoroughly knowing that there must be something wrong for Potter to mail _him_.

Professor Snape 

_I recently became the legal guardian for a Miss Selina and Mister Sebastian Snape as their mother was my mother's sister. I was wondering if you would please collect us and bring us to Hogwarts as I feel they unlike I should get to know their father. I have also been subject to some magic over the past few days and find myself looking like an older version of Sebastian. Please come. Just so you know they are fully aware of the magical world and it should also be brought to your attention that the Dursleys left to go on holiday last night without leaving any resources for me. They do not know about the twins._

_Thank you. Harry Potter _

Looking up from the parchment Severus gathered himself and portkeyed to number four, privet drive. Knocking on the door he was shocked to see a seventeen and two five-year-old replicas of him at those ages. They all had but three differences from him; green eyes, a straighter nose and a red underlay on their hair.

"Professor, do come in. I've just finished packing."


	3. Results part one

/Harry's thoughts/

Chapter 2

The twins, Harry and Severus took hold of the new portkey and felt the jerk in their navels before their feet firmly touched the ground in Severus' quarters, which - unsurprisingly for Harry - were in the dungeons. Harry looked at Severus.

"Professor, who are these children really and why do I look like you?" he would have waited a bit, but he really wanted/needed to know. If Severus was his father then it meant that his mum betrayed his dad, and he really didn't want to think badly of Lily Evans-Potter.

"They are my children. I don't know why Dumbledore didn't send you to live with them as their mother Rose was Lily's sister. Twin in fact. I didn't get to see them often, but I went as frequently as I could. You however I don't know about. I never slept with Lily - or at least I never did to my knowledge. Rose and Lily were identical twins and I mean totally identical. Normally I could tell them apart because Lily, Rose and I were good friends. Well anyway, I had either just been to a trying death eater meeting or I was just really unperceptive that day. That or you are actually Rose's child given to Lily. I'll go and find the genealogy potion now."

With that Severus strode out the room, not realising that he had just rambled for the first time in 17 years. Harry stood staring at the spot his professor had just vacated. /Did he just ramble/ Harry shrugged and unfolded the letter that had been delivered to him earlier that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Here are the grades for the OWL's you have taken this past school year. The grades are commendable and we are honoured to inform you that you've beaten the record set by four students in the class of '77 in the Defence against the Dark Arts exam. _

_**Astronomy-  
**Written: E  
Practical: A_

_Overall: E _

_**Care of Magical creatures-**_

_Written: EE  
Practical: EE_

_Overall: EE _

_**Charms- **_

_Written: EE  
Practical: EE_

_Overall: O _

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts-**_

_Written: O  
Practical: O_

_Overall: O²_

_**Divination-**_

_Written: A  
Practical: T_

_Overall: P_

_**Herbology- **_

_Written: O  
Practical: P_

_Overall: EE _

_  
**History of magic – **_

_Written: P  
Practical: N/A_

_Overall: P _

_  
**Potions- **_

_Written: O  
Practical: O_

_Overall: O _

_  
**Transfiguration- **_

_Written: O  
Practical: EE_

_Overall: EE _

_Your History of magic grade was placed at P seeing as you passed out during the test. _

_Yours truly,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the paper. At that moment Harry wasn't sure what was more shocking – that Snape could be his father or that he had just achieved 17 OWL's. Severus returned to where Harry was standing, realising that he ought to show Harry to the room he would be staying in. Harry waved the paper at him when he asked why the boy was standing in the middle of the room, gaping like a fish. Snape read the list of results and half smiled. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it." Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"How? You always told me I was abysmal at potions."

"Yes, but that was when I was in the room breathing down your neck. I knew that if you could make even half a decent potion in my class, then you could brew a superb one out of it. Less pressure if you see what I mean. That does not however mean I will let Longbottom into my class if he somehow got an O. He is a hazard to himself and others, though I admit the explosions he makes are quite inventive. I'm honestly clueless as to how he explodes certain potions with only the harmless supplies I give him." Harry burst out laughing.

"I think potions might be like brooms and horses sir - they can tell when you're scared." Even Severus had to laugh at that.

"Harry, I have the potion. All it needs is a drop of your blood. I have already added mine. If it turns green then I am your father, if purple I am your uncle, orange if I am your brother and if red then we are of no relation. Harry allowed Severus to make a small cut in his index finger and Severus made sure two drops of blood made it into the vial. The mixture went from a milky white, to swirly and then to….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey. Sorry for taking soooooo long to update. Everything is hectic at home and my parents decided to file for divorce so aside from working I am sorting out my stuff for when we move. Hopefully when that happens I will have my dads laptop to update from until my computer is reconnected, if not i will use a friends comp._

_Please review. It doesn't involve much, just a push of a button and some of your thoughts. However I would appreciate not receiving flames. It's all fair and good if you don't like my fic but I would only like constructive criticism not people biting my head off. Thank you._


End file.
